Veronica Lodge
Veronica Lodge is the secondary tritagonist in the Archie series. She lives with her wealthy family. She has a crush on Archie and has a rivalry with her friend Betty Cooper over Archie's affections. She is the keyboard player for Archie's rock band The Archies. The character was created by Bob Montana, and John L. Goldwater. The live action version of Veronica is portrayed by Camila Mendes in Riverdale. Concept Bob Montana had an assignment on the real life Lodge family, where he had to do a portrait. The family were wealthy, and enjoyed an extravagant life style that the character, Veronica Lodge shows. In addition, she was named after actress Veronica Lake. Appearance Veronica has been called one of the most beautiful girls in Riverdale, and happens to be blessed with naturally good looks. In the comics, she is described as a brown-eyed brunette (her hair is medium-length with bangs). She stands at about 5'6" and weighs about 120 lbs (the same height and weight as her best friend Betty). In another comic, its implied she weighs more than Betty, and is taller. Personality Despite her beauty, Veronica is seen as slightly vain, always concerned about her appearance and clothing. She is very fashion-conscious and buys only very expensive designer clothing which she is known to throw away only a few months after she has bought it. She is constantly driving her father crazy with her credit card bills, causing him to try and curb her excessive spending habits, but with no such luck. Veronica is sometimes good-hearted and kind; always ready to help out a friend in need. She often gives Betty her spare clothes she doesn't use and uses her wealth, connections, and other good qualities to assist her friends. She has contributed to various charity causes. However, when Veronica gets mad, she is unstoppable and impossible to calm down, despite any good things that may happen. She has a short temper, and usually only gets extremely mad when she finds out that Archie has been cheating on her with Betty. Veronica is very good at math and economics, and is thought to inherit her father's company when she comes of age. She is also an expert in the game of billiards, often trumping both Betty and Archie in the games they play at her home pool table. Being extremely knowledgeable about fashion, she jumps at whatever chance she gets to model clothing. It is hinted that she may be interested in getting a job which involves her designing clothes or running a clothing store. She occasionally does cheerleading, but is not portrayed as a cheerleader in all of the books. Veronica also enjoys traveling and is the basis for the book Veronica's Passport. Gallery Giantess Veronica.jpg|Giantess Veronica. Vampire Veronica.jpg|Vampire Veronica. Vampironica.jpg Veronica-Vampire.jpg Veronica-Archie-Horror-Comics.jpg Vampironica-1-archie-comics-1064777-1280x0.jpg VAMPIRONICA-3-Cover-A.jpg Veronica-S1-Poster.jpg|Camila Mendes in Riverdale. Riverdale.jpg|Veronica with Archie and Betty in Riverdale 53f1748b0acae718ef61dcded5ca1bd2.jpg 1435497926 1.jpg Trivia *She was portrayed by Camila Mendes in Riverdale. *She is 17. *She is of Italian descent. Category:Female Category:Archie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Antagonists Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Wealthy Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti Hero Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Outright Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Mascots Category:Dreaded